dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Moorfen
'Overview' Moorfen resemble the Earthen meerkat both in appearance and in personality. Family, teamwork, and strength in numbers is this specie's philosophy. Some moorfen exist in slavery, but in these cases they are always kept in groups of at least three or more. A moorfen cannot survive alone! For the most part, though, the moorfen live happily in villages across the warmer regions of the world. 'Physique & Appearance' Moorfen have short fur to allow them to survive in heat and harsh sunlight. They have small ears, but have very good hearing. Their eyesight is superb in daylight, and they rely on it above all their other senses to detect danger. At night, however, they are nearly blind. Their sense of smell is not terribly keen, but it is much better than a human's, and they may rely on it when tracking. They have very strong legs capable of reaching high running speeds, but their arms are fairly weak. For this reason, they tend to fight primarily by kicking (using their tails for balance) rather than punching if they lack other weapons. 'Coloration' 'Attire' Moorfen wear minimal amounts of clothing. Nudity is acceptable, but most will wear simple shirts and skirts of dried grasses or fronds. More developed villages of moorfen may sew their clothing. They may gather feathers, fur, and other animal materials for elaborate headdresses and costumes for celebrations. However, they are not hunters, and therefore do not use leather, sinew, or bone in any of their products. Some moorfen may wear jewelry or other decorations, but it is not prevalent except during celebrations. Moorfen may trade or barter for clothing or other goods that they cannot produce for themselves, but they are generally self-reliant and do not dwell on luxury items. 'Temperament' Moorfen are a diverse group; their personalities come in all colors, from quiet and shy to outgoing and rebellious. However, all moorfen have the distinct desire to be among others. This is why their villages can grow to such great numbers-- they are very social creatures. The more people they have surrounding them, the more secure and at home they feel. 'Society & Dwellings' Most moorfen are nomads by necessity, and usually dwell in teepees that are easy to move when the need calls for it. If a village finds an area with reliable and sufficient long-time sources of food and water, they may build more permanent adobe or sod houses. A single village of moorfen usually numbers about twenty residents. But sometimes, if there are enough resources, multiple villages may choose to combine their territories and live together until they are nearly 100 strong. When finding food and water becomes difficult, the villages split up once more. 'Culture & Religion' Culture and religion among moorfen varies from village to village. Most celebrate S'feena, but villages of atheists exist, and some worship the human's deity, God. But no matter where you go in moorfen culture, unity and the survival of the group is of utmost importance. The need to be among others, though not necessarily their own kind, is in their psychological makeup. This need is based entirely on survival. In a village, there are always lookouts posted to detect danger and warn the others before it arrives. When caught out on their own, a moorfen's only means of survival is to run back to their village, and hope that they are fast enough. But when in a large group, moorfen will stand and fight to protect their village. A typical defense formation is for the warriors-- both males and females-- to stand in a tight ring with the elderly, young, and ill in the center, so that the enemy has no way to get to the vulnerable individuals in the village. Moorfen are not aggressive in general, however; the best result in this scenario is for their adversary to become discouraged by their numbers and tight formation and retreat. Moorfen will use all sorts of weapons made of wood and stone, but spears and bows and arrows are the most common. Metalworking is rare among the moorfen, but a village may buy or trade for weapons or materials that they cannot make for themselves. Moorfen are socialable and friendly, and for this reason, they are rarely forced to do battle. Still, they are wary of the very real danger that the wild presents, and most moorfen become able warriors upon adulthood as well as diplomats. 'Naming' Moorfen use the standard dreyrulian naming system; that is, high fantasy names. They do not use surnames, but rather refer to themselves as Daughter-of-(Mother's name) or Son-of-(Father's name) when further distinction is required. 'Growth & Aging' Moorfen grow and age similarly to humans. They are considered adults at 15 years of age, but they are physically completely mature by ages 18-21. 'Magics' Most unbonded moorfen have extremely weak elemental and illusionist magics, while in some, magic does not manifest at all. Those with magics can do very little with them but offer unimpressive sparks that might amuse young children. However, things change completely if a moorfen bonds with an aershaa. They will improve exponentially in magics identical to their bond's ability. All aershaa except for lights and darks will increase a moorfen's elementalist ability (a bond with a fire aershaa will improve their fire magic, etc.). Bonds with light or dark aershaa improve their abilities as illusionists. It takes years of practice and training for them to become proficient in their magic, but those who stick with it can eventually become as powerful as any mage. Keep in mind that every mage has a limit, however, and not all mages have the same amount of stamina or raw power. Moorfen who master their magics are usually highly respected and often hold positions of power within their village. Category:furrs Category:Playable Races Category:Furr Species